


Love and Other Strangers (Podfic)

by juice817



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Podfic, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last Author Standing Prompt #13 - "It's not you, it's me. I just don't like you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Other Strangers (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love and Other Strangers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/190534) by glasslogic. 



> Recorded as a prize for alchemynerd for 2011 Amplificathon

**Title:**[Love and Other Strangers](http://glasslogic.livejournal.com/21698.html) by   
**Author:** glasslogic  
 **Reader:** juice817  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings/Spoilers:** Some language, brief mention of events from 5.14, but not necessarily a smooth fit with canon after that episode.

5.95 MB  
6:30 min 

Download or listen [here](https://app.box.com/s/8785y1x632k4wi9y6ctaufky40310t09)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/u3fzccanktae1bx/Love_and_Other_Strangers.mp3%22) or [mp3 (6.2 MB)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/2201108053.zip) or [m4b (12.5 MB)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/2201108054.zip)


End file.
